Starks & Lannisters as One
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion have been married for a short time now. Forced by the hand of the King, Tywin Lannister. Neither wished this to happen. What will happen? Will they consummate their marriage? Will they become happy? Will they love each other?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sansa sat in their bed chambers with her new husband. It was still hard for her to believe that she had had to marry Lord Tyrion "The Imp" Lannister. They had been married a month now and was getting use to the idea of being Lady Sansa Lannister. "Tyrion, shall we head to bed?" Sansa asked as she set her needle work down on the table. "Remember what I said the night we married?" Tyrion said looking up from his book. "I don't see that it is truly fair that you must sleep out of the bed." Sansa said standing up.

Tyrion smiled slightly. "It's nice to know that you care." He replied putting a book mark in his book. "Tyrion, you knew my family and you know me. I am not truly evil to those who have shown me nothing but kindness." She smiled as she began to get ready for bed. "Very true." Tyrion said with a large smile as he too began to get ready for bed. "Mind you, I am not saying consumation. Just taking another step in adjusting to being married." Sansa said trying to not insult him. "I understand completely, Sansa." Tyrion said as he slid into the bed. Sansa smiled as she slid into bed next to him. It was still hard for the two of them. After a month of being married you'd think would be use to each other and be sleeping in the same bed.  
"Tyrion, perhaps we should spend some time together since we are married." Sansa spoke softly as she tried to lessen the tension. "Perhaps we should. We don't truly know one another as well as we ought to as man and wife." Tyrion replied softly with a light yawn. "We can discuss it over breakfast, Tyrion. You seem tired. Let's sleep and we can talk more tomorrow." Sansa smiled lightly. She was trying to learn to love him as she was his wife. "Of course. Good night." He smiled having noticed her own smile. Without a thought crossing her mind she kissed his cheek and blew the candle out by the bed. Tyrion smiled to himself as the darkness took over their room. It was the first time that she had ever shown any sign of affection to him.

"Good Morning Lady and Lord Lannister." A tall, thin woman with long dark hair and eyes said as she opened the curtains. She smiled to herself as she saw that they had curled up together last night. Sansa and Tyrion opened their eyes having noticed the rather bright light in the room. Sansa sucked in her breath when she noticed how they had woken up. Her arms around him and his hand at the small of her back. "Good Morning Lord and Lady Lannister." The woman said again with a slight frown as they were now awake. "Good Morning Shae." Sansa said as she pulled back the blankets to go and ready herself for breakfast. "Are you hungry, Tyrion?" Sansa asked looking over her shoulder as she tied her robe. "Yes, Sansa. I am." Tyrion spoke not awake yet.

"Shae, will you fetch some breakfast for us please?" Sansa asked softly. Shae nodded once. "Yes, my lady. I will be back with your breakfast in a moment. Lord Tyrion, Lord Tywin the Hand wishes you to go to the council meeting this morning. It is in an hour." Shae said before leaving to get their breakfast. Sansa looked over to Tyrion. "What will you tell your father?" She asked curiously. "Well, I am not sure. That is the truth. He will not be happy after a month of being married." Tyrion replied as he began to dress. Sansa walked to the closet and began to look for something to wear that day. Tyrion walked up behind her, startling her. "I am sorry. If you would like my suggestion. I like the lavender dress. It is pretty and works well for you." He smiled gently. Sansa turned to look at her husband with a smile. "I think that is a wonderful idea. You know how to lace and tie a corset?" She asked pulling out her lavender gown. "Yes, of course." Tyrion said handing Sansa her corset. She laid the gown out on the made bed and put her corset on and turned her back to Tyrion. "Would you?" She asked softly with her hands on one of the posts of their four post bed. "Of course." He replied happily with a smile, glad that she could not see his smile.

Shae walked back into their bed chambers and found Tyrion finishing Sansa's corset lacing. "My Lord Tyrion, I can finish that for you." She said as she set the large tray of food on the table for them. "No, Shae. It's fine. I can do it." Tyrion said with a neutral face, trying to not show to much emotion towards Sansa. "There you go, Sansa." He said patting her back so she could stand up straight. "I will go and sit down so Shae may help you with the gown." Tyrion smiled as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

Shae walked over to Sansa and helped her into her gown before breakfast. "Thank you, Shae." Sansa said as she slipped into her shoes as she sat down at the breakfast table. "You may leave, Shae." Tyrion said softly. "Take the linens down to laundress for us." Shae saddened at the thought of what the two may discuss, but she had to remind herself that he was married now."Yes, my lord." She replied softly as she began to gather up the linens.

"About our conversation last night, Sansa." Tyrion began pouring them both a glass of juice. "Yes. We did say we would discuss it further." Sansa said after taking a sip of her juice. "You made a point, Tyrion." He looked up from his breakfast at her comment. "Oh?" He replied. "Yes, when you said we don't know each other as well as we ought to as we are man and wife." She spoke as she took a grapefruit half and put it on her plate. "It was the truth." He replied wondering where it was all going. The meeting was in half an hour. "Yes, it was the truth. I would like to get to know you better. I only know of the rumors that fly around King's Landing and the little from having been married to you for a month." Sansa said with a bit of a smile. "Yes, well I imagine that the rumors are not pretty." He said with a bit of sadness and a sigh. "No. They never are. I suppose that we are the disgraced daughter and the demon monkey." Sansa said sadly as she began to think of her father.


	2. Chapter 1 Possibilities

**Chapter 1 Possibilities**

Sansa sat in one of the chairs in her chambers as her husband left for the small council meeting. "M'lady Sansa, is there something that you need me to do?" Shae spoke softly as she set a glass of water before Sansa. "No, Shae. I am fine thank you." Sansa said with a small smile. "Very well, I will take the linens down to the laundress and be back with fresh linens for you." Shae said before leaving with a large bag of linens.

Tyrion sat in a chair at the small council meeting with a goblet of wine in front of him. As master of the coin, Tyrion had to be present for the meeting. "The meeting has begun as everyone is now accounted for." Tywin Lannister, The Hand of the King said as the Queen regent, the master of whisperers, and the grand maester sat down at the table. "Lord Varys, has there been anything brought to your ears that need be noted before the council?" Tywin asked rather firmly. "My Lord, I have heard only one thing that has been brought to my ears that is worthy of being brought before the council." Lord Varys said with a slight sigh. "There has been word that the Targaryen girl, Daenerys is gathering her Khalasar to cross the narrow sea and remove who she reffers to as the imposter that sits upon the Iron Throne." Varys contiunued looking at the Hand of the King. "She wants to remove the King, my grandson. Saying he is an imposter that sits upon the Iron Throne. Well, what will we do with her then?" Tywin said looking 'round the table. Jamie Lannister came in later than he had originally planned and sat at the table.

"Ah, Jamie. Please, take a seat. Thank you for joining us Master of Ships." Tywin said rather irritated that his son was late. "What have I missed, Hand of the King." Jamie replied with parchment sitting before him with a great deal of information. Tywin cleared his throat and looked at his son, Jamie. "We were discussing what we were going to do about that Targaryen wench." Tywin said looking at his eldest son with decent aggitation. "Had you been on time you would know this already." Jamie nodded understandingly. "Now, Grand Maester Pycelle is there anything new in your area?" Queen Regent Cersei asked breaking the awkwarness between her brother and father. "No, my grace. There is nothing new with the Maesters." Grand Maester Pycelle said as he sat back to relax some.

"To the reason that we are here. The Targaryen woman. What shall we do with her?" Tywin asked looking at each member of the council. Everyone looked at each other and then to Cersei, the Queen Regent. "I think that this is a matter that needs to be brought before the king." She said breaking the silence. "Very well. We shall have a meeting tomorrow with the king and two of our new members. Jamie, I imagine that you will be on time tomorrow." Tywin said closing a large leather bound book. No one really knew what was in the book or what it was even about. "Be on your way." Tywin said with his eyes glued to Tyrion, his youngest son.

Without a second thought the members left the council meeting hall. Leaving Tyrion and Tywin alone with each other. "You wish to speak with me father?" Tyrion Lannister said before taking a sip of his wine. "Yes, Tyrion. How are you and your wife doing?" Tywin asked as he moved to the seat next to his son. "We are doing well, father. How kind of you to ask." Tyrion said hoping that he was wrong. He did not want this conversation to go where he believed that it was going. "Tyrion, have you and Sansa consumated your marriage? I hate having to feel the need to ask if you have, but something pushes me to ask you if you have." Tywin spoke wishing that his son would just do what his duty as a husband was.

Tyrion sighed softly. "Look, you both need to get over this and deal with it. You are man and wife. Which in time will mean children. Which, Tyrion mean that you will have to continue the Lannister line with her bearing your children." Tywin said frustratedly. "Father, you need not explain the duties of a husband to me. I know what they are." Tyrion said putting the goblet upon the table again. "Just think of one of your favored whores and consumate. Have children, Tyrion. Just...do it." Tywin said dropping his fist to the table, making a rather loud noise. "I will not wrongly take her. I only wish her to be comfortable and be ready for that step in her life." Tyrion said as he stood up and began to leave the chamber. "You are a Lannister, even though I do not believe you to be. I let you live. I gave you a title, responsibilities, and a wife. You repay me with attitude and you have yet to consumate with your wife. Get it together, Tyrion and pay your debts." Tywin said as Tyrion opened the chamber door to leave. "Of course, Father. A Lannister always pays his debts." Tyrion said before closing the door behind him.

Tyrion sighed softly as he entered their chambers. "Tyrion, how was the small council meeting?" Sansa asked as she looked up from her needle work. "It was dull and dreary. As always, Sansa." He said sitting next to her. "How is your father?" She asked setting her needle work on her lap to give him her full attention. "We don't have to talk about my father, Sansa." Tyrion said putting his hand on hers. "But he is rather irritated with me." Sansa held his hand and tried to be comforting. She could see how much it hurt him to know that his father was disappointed and frustrated with him. "Why is he irritated, Tyrion?" Sansa felt like she knew the answer, but hoped that she was wrong.

"He wants more grandchildren." Tyrion said with a sigh. "From us." Sansa tried to hold back her sigh. "Tyrion, would children put a smile on your face?" She asked softly. Her heart racing as the words left her lips. "They would indeed." Tyrion said almost afraid of what she was fixing to do. "Then I think that it is time to open up to the possibilities that we may grow to love one another, that we must do the duties that we have been assigned by The Seven as husband and wife." Sansa said as she put her hand on his right cheek. "You have always been so kind to me, Tyrion. Let me return the favor." Her heart was pounding as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Shock made it's way through Tyrion's body as soon as her lips touched his. His pain melted with her kiss. There was a time before that he had felt this way and thought that it would be forever, but The Seven didn't agree.


	3. Chapter 2 Emotions & Politics

**Chapter 2 Emotions and Politics**

Sansa smiled at her husband. Not becuase she had to, but because she wanted to. Sansa ran her hand through his hair. "Shall we retire for the evening, Tyrion?" Sansa asked softly as she stood up to lead him to their bed.

"Yes. We should retire for the evening." Tyrion replied as they reached the bed. "Tyrion would you please unlace me?" Sansa asked as she pulled her red hair over her shoulders as she sat on the bed. Tyrion at her back, he beganto unlace her corset. "Sansa, your really very beautiful." Tyrion said as helightly ran his hands over her shoulders.

"Why thank you, Tyrion." Sansa smiled as she put her corset away. "Your welcome, Sansa." Tyrion said as they both changed for bed. She smiled as she crawled into bed. Tyrion crawled into the bed next to her and put his head on her shoulder. Sansa snuggled close with her husband. Tyrion smiled as he kissed her tenderly. Shae, Sansa's handmaiden walked into their chambers with a woven basket of clothing for Sansa and Tyrion. Shae, without paying attention to the two walked to the closet to put the clothes away. Sansa kissed her husband with a passion that Tyrion had not thought possible with anyone since his exwife. His one hand traveled from her waist to her breast while the other slide up her inner thigh and into her. Shae turned with the basket to see their intimacy and gasped barely audibly.

Sansa looked over to notice that Shae was there and her cheeks flushed with color. Shae stood there stunned trying to hold the tears back. Tyrion nibbled Sansa's neck as the door opened and slammed shut. "Sansa, what was that?" Tyrion asked looking Sansa in the eye. "That was odd. I have never seen her like that." She replied as she leaned back against the headboard. "Who was that?" He asked her moving to sit on his side of the bed. "Shae." Sansa said as she stood up and grabbed her robe. "I am going to find her, Tyrion. She looked upset and I don't want anything to happen." Sansa said as she slid into her slippers and walked out of her chambers tying her robe closed.

A tall man was on his way to her chambers as she walked out. "Oh! Excuse me. I didn't see you, sir." Sansa said having bumped into the armored man." M'lady Lannister, I was just coming to see your husband." He said in reply. "Oh! Hound, forgive me. Let me see you in. There is something I would like to ask of you first." Sansa spoke looking up at the tall man before her. "Ask of me anything, M'lady." Hound replied bowing slightly. "Have you seen my handmaiden?" Sansa asked with a bit of worry written on her face. "Shae? She went to the garden." Hound replied to Sansa pointing to the area of the garden, often where Tyrion and Sansa were found taking a walk.

Sansa opened her chamber door. "Tyrion, dear; Hound is here to see you. I am going out to the garden to find Shae, I'll be right back." Sansa spoke pushing her red locks out of her face. "Oh. Show him in, Sansa. Be careful, dear." Tyrion said as he put on his own robe. "Thank you, M'lady Lannister." Hound smiled as he slipped past her into the chamber. Sansa smiled and closed the door behind her before taking off towards the garden.

"Shae?" Sansa spoke softly as she walked up to Shae. She looked up at the woman she served and tried to smile. "Shae, what's wrong?" Sansa asked with worry in her voice. "M'lady, what makes you think there is something that is wrong?" Shae replied softly. "Shae, I may be a lot of things; but not stupid. You look as if you have been crying. Please, tell me what is going on." Sansa said pleadingly to her handmaiden. "M'lady, please. I'd rather not speak of it." Shae said wiping the tears from her face.

**~Tyrion & Sansa's Chambers~**

"M'lord, the council meets just before dawn. You will need to be there as well as any of the other members of the Small Council." The Hound spoke as he stood before Tyrion Lannister. "And they sent you to be sure that I was there, Hound?" Tyrion replied as he adjusted his robe. "No. Just passing a message along." Hound said looking down at Lord Tyrion. "Mhm. Well, be a good dog and go on about your business. You have told me and I won't miss the meeting. Believe me." Tyrion spoke as he walked towards the door with Hound close behind.

**~The Garden~**

"Shae, please. Talk to me." Sansa spoke as she handed Shae her handkerchief. The handkerchief had three small snow flakes embroidered in the corner. A small way for Sansa to remember home. She handed it to Shae. "M'lady please, don't ask this of me. Please." Shae spoke wiping her eyes again, only with the handkerchief in her hand this time. "Shae, I don't want to see you hurting. Please, you can confide in me." Sansa replied as she put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Shae turned to Sansa and some how wished that this had never happened, but then there was Sansa. If none of it had happened she never would have met her. "M'lady, I don't want to cause you so much confusion, anger, hurt and loss. Please, let us forget. I will do everything to forget my pain. M'lady, please I do not wish to go into the details of my pain." Shae pleaded as she stood. "I am going to retire unless you need me." Sansa sighed and shook her head. "Go ahead, Shae. Till the morrow."

Sansa took a moment before she started her walk back to her chambers_. "Something was wrong, but what? She seemed so upset. -sigh- She seemed fine until Tyrion and I"_ Sansa stopped in her tracks and reviewed the events of that evening. She was starting to love her husband, but there was something with Shae that made her wonder if maybe she loved Tyrion too.

She entered her chambers and found a peice of parchment, a note from Tyrion. Sansa sighed softly. He had never left her a note before and it was a wonderful thought that he had done so for her. She opened the folded parchment and read:

"Sansa,  
A small council meeting has been called before dawn. As master of the coin I am required to attend. I shall be back to break the fast with you. I hope that you found Shae and that you were able to talk about things.  
You have my heart  
Tyrion"

Sansa smiled as she folded it in half and put it in a compartment in her large chest for keeping. Sansa went about her normal early morning routine by starting off with a hot bath before dressing. As she soaked in her tub she thought over the events of the last twenty-four hours._ "I wonder what made her cry."_ Sansa thought as she began to cover herself in soap. _"Why would seeing Tyrion and I being intimate make her cry? A lot of questions and not one of them have an answer."_ Sansa sighed softly as she stood up and reached for her robe as she heard the chamber door open then close again. "Ah! My dear, Sansa." Tyrion smiled as he walked towards the large tub. Her heart raced when his lips reached hers.


End file.
